Sanguine, Amor, Libido
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: a series of three vignettes........ROTOQ....COMPLETE!
1. Sanguine

A/N this is a series of three vignettes, called Sanguine, Amor, Libido. Loosely translated from Latin, it means Blood, Love, Lust. The first is Riff's side of the story, the second is Magenta, and the third is supposed to be DeLordy's, but eh, I dunno about that. They were all supposed to be posted at once, but I kinda, uh, am hoping if y'all would like to be nice and eh, help? Just another decent character for a chapter called "LUST" or eh, a good idea for DeLordy….Thankies!

SANGUINE

The seeping red permiated everything that it touched. It sank deeply into the grout, stained the ceramic and porcelin the dotted the area, giving the room an eerie pink tint. He was amazed at just how much there was. Five pints. Five pints of the oozing, viscous liquid that was lapping gently at his boots. He stepped backwards to prevent any of the liquid from leaking into his shoes. 

His eyes moved from the ever growing pool to the source of all of the liquid, the founting, still spurting. She was lying on the floor, spread eagled the way she fell. As the life-giving juice poured out of her, she turned a paler, more palid shade of grey. She was beautiful, in spite of that. Her only mar was the thin white line that marked what had happened.

She hadn't even noticed him, when he had snuck up behind her. She hadn't even flinched, not until it was too late. Not until he had pushed the edge of the blade into her skin. He leaned in, and gave her a fierce kiss, that sucked the breath out of her, as he drew the blade across her throat. She had mumbled something as she died, but he didn't care. 

It felt wonderful, amazingly freeing, and he was loving it. But as he looked at the slowing flow, all he could think about was how that blood, so close to his own, and been spilt. How he had just poured it out from the one person that he had ever loved, cleansing him of everything he ever had. But just as she had robbed him of his love by sleeping with that ugly rat, he robbed her off her life. 


	2. Amor

AMOR

She jumped when she felt the cold blade touch her neck. She hadn't even heard him come up. She tensely, trying to get away from the sharp blade. But one hand on her chin, pulling her head back and to the side, made her almost panic. What had caused this change in him? he always had been so calm, so gentle, with her. why had he changed? Why was he so violent? 

She froze when she felt the flat of the blade pushing into her neck hard enough to leave a mark. He leaned his head down, and kissed her roughly. There was nothing sweet, nothing passionate about it. Rather, he bit down on her upper lip, drawing the first drips of blood from her. she whimpered slightly from the pain. 

She heard him mumble something about her being a "Filthy, traitorous bitch" What did she do? She loved him. she had loved him for as long as she could remember. She had loved him completely right up until this moment. She would never even think of straying from him, having more than a fling with anyone, and she tried to tell him as much. He crushed his lips against hers again. 

This time, mid kiss, he turned the blade so that the edge was pressing into her neck. He pulled the air out of her lungs as he drew the blade across her throat. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. Her eyes, which had flashed with love a moment before, flashed with panic, desperation, and fear. As she slid down the sink, she croaked out one last thing "Why?" she questioned him. "I loved you." 


	3. Libido

A/N I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Wow! Yipee! It only took me 3 months. Happy St. Patrick's day Folks!! This is DeLordy's take on the whole thing. 

LIBIDO

He walked into the room, surprised to find the outer door open. He made his way through the chambers silently. He wanted to know what they were doing, that they were leaving the door open. He knew that they were both there. 

He had come to do something he didn't often do-give a bit more truth to what he had said.  Not tell the whole truth, that was something he would never ever do. but he could correct some of what he said. After all, he had been watching the effects of what he had been saying, and realized that they were having a more adverse reaction than he had wanted. 

He had just walked through the small livingroom-esque area and was coming up on the small hallway that led to the bedroom. It was then that Riff walked out, wiping a knife blade off. He knew what Riff had just done, and he backed up against the wall. 

He recognized the glint in Riff had in his eyes. It was the glint of a psychopath. The laughing light that only someone that had gone off the deep end had. "DeLordy, what are you doing here?" Riff asked him. 

"I was-I wanted to ask you something, but I forgot what. I'm sure it can wait." He stammered and started to back up. 

"I'm sure it can" Riff's tone was calm, completely in control. If it wasn't for what he had just seen, DeLordy would have been sure that everything was completely normal. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Riff spoke again. "If you so much as breathe a whisper about what you've seen, you'll be next." Riff didn't need to elaborate any more. 

But Riff didn't even need to tell DeLordy that. He wouldn't have spoken anyway. He was too upset. He had wanted her, just as much as Riff did. That's how the lies started, his vain attempt to get her. His lust had gotten the better of him, and it had killed the one he lusted after. 


End file.
